Hero
by Ananaka
Summary: What was Bakura thinking before and after the Kuru-Eruna incident? One-shot. Possible tear-jerker.


Summary: This is now going to be changed to a one-shot. It was going to be chaptered, but this can work alone. "Hero" is about a little Bakura and how he feels when he realizes that he no longer has a home or a family. _Very_ Sad.

Rating: The rating will be Pg-13 for the most part; but about half way through it gets violent enough that I have boosted the rating to R, but it is readable without the violence seen, and I give a warning before it and tell when it's over for those who can't or do not wish to view the violence seen.

Genre: Action/Adventure, angst, and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, not the anime, not the dub, and not the manga.

This first chapter has the slaughter of Kuru Eruna in it so half of it is rated R.

Prologue

I was stained by a roll in a day not my own, as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown. I always new what was right, I just didn't know that I might, peel away and choose to see with such a different sight. And I will never see the sky the same way, and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday, and I will never cease to fly if held down, and I will always reach to high, for I'v seen, I'v seen twilight. Vanessa Carlton.

"Bakura!" Yelled a small, petite woman out of her window. "Bakura! You can play with your friends later! Come inside for lunch!" She yelled to a small boy with Deep, dark brown eyes and silver/white hair.

"Mother!" He whined as he and two other small boys stopped chasing each other with sticks.

"Bakura, listen to your mother." Came a gruff, yet gentle sounding voice from behind the boy.

"...Yes sir..." Said the boy finally giving in. "See you later guys!"

"Bye Bakura!" The other two boys yelled in unison as they ran off to play more.

"I'm sorry Bakura, but you have to listen to your mother. You have your whole life to play with your friends, but only a short time to be with me and your mother."

"It's not like your goona die, or anything any time soon..." The eight-year-old Grumbled.

"Well you still have to listen to us." The man said.

"Yes father...What are we having?" Bakura yelled, quickly forgetting his disappointment for not being able to play with his friends.

"Your favorite, Chicken and vegetables." Said the women.

The young boy licked his lips as he waited, very impatiently mind you, for his chicken to be served. "...Is it done yet?" Bakura wailed impatiently.

"Yes.. here you go, and make sure you leave some for your father and me." She said as she served them a hot pan of chicken. Bakura dug right into it and started eating as fast and as much as he could.

"Breathe Bakura! Breathe." Bakura's father joked as his son looked up and smiled at him with a mouth full of food. "You'd think we never feed you." He said joking again.

"He certainly has an appetite.." His mother joined in, when a cry was heard from the other room.

"Oh, Aziza.." His mother said as she got up to go feed the baby.

Bakura was eight years older than his baby sister who was born about three months earlier.

"Mother wait!" He said scrambling from the table as fast as he could, all the while forgetting about his food. "Wait, wait!" He screamed as he ran to his parents room where the baby was being kept.

"What is it Bakura?" His mother yelled worried.

"I want to! I want to!" Bakura yelled.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to help feed her!" He yelled with a goofy smile on his face.

"...Alright..." She said as she handed Aziza over to her big brother.

"Now, hold up her head... Good... hold this cup up to her mouth and slowly tip it so that she can get it."

Bakura did as he was told, but ended up spilling more on the baby then the baby got into her mouth. His mother laughed a bit as she took Aziza back into her arms to clean her up.

"Did I do it mother? Did I do it right?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes Bakura, you did it fine, now go eat your lunch before it gets cold!" She said wiping the baby's face clean.

Bakura ran back to the kitchen to finish eating, when he was done he ran out the door without so much as a goodbye to go find his friends.

"He's in such a hurry all the time.." His mother said.

"Yes...He'll make a fine young man though." His fathert added.

Bakura ran to the other end of the thief's town and found his friends playing with dolls. (Action figures actually, but this is Ancient Egypt so they didn't really have them.)

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" He said happily.

"Hi Bakura!" Said Rameses

"Mine is still better than yours! Hi Bakura!"

"Is not!"

"Bakura.. Who's doll is better mine, or _his._" Asked Khunam

"...I like them both.." Bakura replied, not wanting to upset either of them.

"So what do you want to do?" Enquired Bakura's two best friends.

"I don't know... You want to go into the market place across town and steal something?" Bakura asked.

"You mean something like...Food?" Asked Khunam sarcastically. He knew that Bakura loved food above all else, and that was all he really wanted to steal whenever they did something like that together.

"Something like that!" Bakura said smiling sheepishly.

"Lets go then! I'll race you there!" Yelled Rameses as he took his heads start. But Bakura and Khunam weren't far behind.

They soon arrived at the market place, right outside of Kuru Eruna. Rameses won the race. He had always been very competitive and was taller than the other two boys.

"... I... won.." He stated proudly though very out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah.." Bakura said sulking a bit, he hated losing.

"So what do you want to do now?" Khunam asked. Khunam had always been more of a mediator between Rameses and Bakura, they fought a lot, and over the stupidest things.

"Let's go over there!" Bakura said pointing towards a food stall that didn't seem to be guarded very heavily.

"Okay!" The other two boys complied happily.

After a long day of stealing, hide and seek, and tag, the three boys returned home. It was around sunset and the desert was starting to get a bit cooler.

"Bye Khunam! Bye Rameses!" Bakura yelled out to his friends.

"Bye Bakura!"

"Bye Bakura! See you tomorrow!"

Said his friends as they walked to their own homes.

"Hello Bakura, welcome back." His mother said cheerfully. Was the woman ever not happy?

"Hi mother! We had a lot of fun today! First we stole some food, and then we played hide and seek, and then we stole more food, and then-

He was cut off.

"Hello Bakura." It was his father.

"Hi father! And then-

He was cut off again.

"Bakura, could you go to your room while me and your mother talk? Please?"

His father asked him. Which was odd, because his father always listened to him talk about his day. Then sometimes at night his father would take him out and teach him different techniques for stealing, and what to do if he ever got caught.

"..Okay father..." Bakura said, slightly hurt that he wasn't wanted at the moment. But instead of going to his own room in their small three room house, he went to his parents room where his baby sister was sleeping.

"Hi Aziza... Do you know why father doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked the sleeping baby, but got no answer. "Didn't think so.. What could him and Mother be talking about that they don't want me to hear?" He asked as a plan developed in his mind.

Bakura snuck over to the weak wooden door of his parent's bedroom to listen in.

"I'm sure it's nothing Amen." His mother replied to his father sounding a bit worried.

"You don't get it Satet!... I'm so sure they're up to something..." Amen said sounding even more worried than his mother.

"We'll look into it tomorrow, for now I think we should get Bakura to bed and rest." His mother Satet said.

"Yeah, lets go get him... I think he went into our room."

Bakura heard them say this and ran back to his sisters small cradle to look like he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Bakura?" His mother said as she opened the door.

"Yes mother?" He asked.

"Lets get you to bed sweetheart, you want to go with your father hunting tomorrow don't you?" She asked as she walked him to his small clay room in the house.

"...Yeah... Is father mad at me?" He asked. Looking into his eyes Satet knew that he was serious.

"No, your father and I love you, very, very much." She said trying to convince him that they weren't angry and loved him very much.

"Okay.. I love you, goodnight." He said laying on his small mat on the floor.

"I love you, see you in the morning, my little sun, moon, and stars.

"Love you.." He said drifting in sleep.

"Maybe you should go tell him that you love him?" Satet said to Amen.

"Yeah, yeah..." Amen said looking through Bakura's doorway at his sleeping son. He walked into his room and bent down over his son.

"I love you Bakura... Don't ever think I don't."

"...Love you father..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"See you in the morning.." And with that Amen bent down to kiss his son's cheek and pulled a blanket up around him.

This on is rated R

Bakura awoke to the sun shining in his eyes through the window. Yawning he rose, but then he heard something he didn't usually hear so early in the morning, a scream. Figuring someone was just being robbed he ignored it, it was far off anyways.

"Father...I'm ready to go.." He said after he had dressed himself. He walked out of his room and saw his mother holding his baby sister in the corner crying.

"Mother what's happening?" He said very worried for them both.

"Shhh Bakura!" His mother yelled towards him.

"Where's father?" He yelled panicking.

"Bakura!" She yelled again, "The pharaohs men have attacked us... Amen went out to help fight them off... At the moment they're only at the end of town.

That was all Bakura needed to hear before he ran out the door, leaving his mother screaming behind him. Then his sister started to cry. Bu he had already decided that he wouldn't let his father fight without him, he had to find him.

Bakura ran through the town until he came to the far side of the village, but the army had moved in closer. He looked frantically around for his father. He saw several men's bodies lying dead on the ground. Then he saw him. He hid behind an overturned fruit stand and watched in horror as his father was brutally murdered.

"In the name of the Pharaoh! Ahahahaha!"

He heard the guard scream before stabbing his father through the chest over and over again until Bakura couldn't recognize him. The guard was covered head to toe in blood, his fathers blood, his peoples blood.

"Father!" He finally screamed as he ran out of his hiding place and to his father's body.

"...B.. Bakura.." His father said looking at his son.

"Father!" bakura screamed, now sobbing.

"Bakura... I... I.." And that was all he said before he died, eyes wide open.

"Father!" Bakura screamed shaking the body to try and get him to speak or move again. Getting much blood on him in the process. He turned to the man who killed his father and looked at him. The man simply looked back at him and said, "In the name of the pharaoh! You thieves shall all die!" Before swinging a sword at Bakura.

Bakura ran, he ran as fast as his small legs would carry him.

"Mother! Mother!" He screamed as he ran back to his little home. As he got there though a man was pulling his mother out of the house and another was trying to grab Aziza out of her arms.

"NO! NO! Leave my baby alone! Leave my baby alone!" She screamed trying to fight them off with one arm.

"Leave my mother alone!" Bakura screamed at the men as he tackled the one that was grabbing at his mother. But just as he tackled one another came and put a sword through his mothers stomach. She screamed and started to cough up blood.

Bakura got up off of the other man and ran to his mother, but she was already dead, and he knew it. So instead he picked up his little sister who was dropped to the ground and tried to run. But another guard grabbed his hair and yanked him backward, taking the crying baby out of his hands as Bakura cried and screamed for his baby sister.

"Give her back! Give her back! Give me Aziza! Give her to me!" He sobbed. Then they through her to the ground, hard, and with that she quit crying. The guard mad his way to Bakura with a sword covered in blood, but Bakura kicked his knee and ran. He ran until he collapsed, the words, "In the name of the Pharaoh." Ran over and over again in his mind.

He eventually got up and walked through his village, Kuru Eruna, but there were no bodies on the ground. Just blood, so much blood. He walked to the temple at the end of town, there he saw all of the guard's around a pit. All of his people were in a heap in the middle. How dare they treat his people this way! He watched as priests came out and started to chant, he then saw a mold of some sort. All of his people were boiled down until their very essence hung in the air. Next he saw gold being poured into the mold. The priests chanted more and the essence was gone. Into the seven items made of gold.

That day Bakura swore that he would own them all. That he would get the seven items made that day, and destroy the pharaoh to avenge his people. That day, a killer was born.

Finished. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you! I can't believe I wrote something so sad!


End file.
